Rina Niwa, The Dark Excorcist
by Blitza
Summary: Dark has been sealed away and daisuke eventually marries his crush. However their only child is by no means normal. Rina has wings due to remaining power in the familys curse. All her life Rina is suppressed. She doesn't know how to fly. Then one day Rina opens a portal to the dgrayman world accidently. She falls right into the order's cafeteria onto Kanda's food. fun right?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry i know this isn't much but don''t worry. i'll have a new addition within a day or so. also sorry if i miss spell any names. just deal with it 'cuz those that notice are seriously paranoid.**

Prologue

Daisuke Niwa paced in the waiting room of the hospital. He was very worried. Firstly because it was his wife. Secondly for how strange this would be. Ever since the first glimpse of the baby they had known. She was going to be a very special child. Daisuke shuddered as he heard his wife's scream of pain. A few moments later a nurse came out.

"Mr. Daisuke Niwa, the procedure is finished. Would you like to come and see your new baby girl?" Daisuke's heart could have leapt for joy. The nurse saw his face and smiled.

"Very well, follow me," The nurse said as she began leading the new father through the private hospital's winding hallways. Finally they reached the room and Daisuke saw his beautiful wife with a red bundle in her hands. She looked up and even though Daisuke could see how tired she was he knew she was overjoyed.

"Daisuke, call in your parents. This is a time of celebration," the happy red head said.

"I will soon enough. but first... Does she..." Daisuke trailed off. He just didn't know how to finish that sentence. Luckily, his soul mate understood completely.

"Yes, she has wings."

/

So there you go. i hope you liked it because i think it is awesome. [just my personal opinion here] I'm proud of what I've done and if you will keep reading i promise i will complete this story. Though if nobody reviews then i'm just not gonna bother with posting chapters. so review or i won't post anymore. [you can bet they'll be written though. This is one plot that i just have to finish]

Well that's all from your most irritable author. Good bye!


	2. Chapter 2 a flutter through time

Chapter one

A flutter through time

Rina Niwa was just like every other girl. Well... minus one tiny detail. She had wings. Rina was shorter than most people her age had short puffy red hair, and crimson eyes. Her wings spread out from her back in a beautiful array of red, she could stretch each of them to about ten feet. Her whole life, Rina had been warned off about her wings. "No flying, people will see you,", or maybe "Don't ever take off your jacket in public, someone will see you". Rina had been told this kind of stuff all her life by her parents and grandparents. In fact she didn't even know how to fly.

"Rina! Come down! Its time for dinner." Rina heard her mother shout from where she had been laying on the roof, watching the clouds.

"Coming!" Rina called as she stood, totally at ease at he slanted roof. High places never bothered her. It was the small places that did. She couldn't stand the confines of a small room. As such her own room as quite spacious. With tons of windows the light just seemed to stream from ever direction. Rina dropped down to her balcony and smiled. Tomorrow she would be going with some friends to the mall. A tinge of worry pricked her. What if they were going swim suit shopping? They already though she was strange enough, never coming with them to the beach or any other place that would involve her bearing her back. Oh well, tomorrow was the day for that kind of thinking.

Rina was so nervous. She had taken the bus to the mall and could see her friends waiting at the entrance as she leaned against a street light on the other side of the street. Rina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Why was she so nervous? These were her friends. Rina straightened.

"Hey guys!" She called as she ran across the street. Too light she heard the car. Her head turned in a split second and she saw a limo five feet from her. She felt horror rise within her as everything seemed to move in slow motion. The car approached and she tried to move her legs but that wouldn't be fast enough. Instead something else reacted. Her red wings hidden within her jacket moved on instinct as they ripped free. To Rina they seemed to glow before suddenly, the world turned black.

Rina opened her eyes to find herself falling through a tunnel of sorts. It was black and white and had so many different shades of gray It felt like a forest of shading. IT was very strange, she didn't even fell the need to breathe. Looking behind her, Rina could see the tunnel she had come from was colorful. Rina looked in front of her and closed her eyes as she passed through a white light. Suddenly she felt the air on her face and knew she was falling. Rina opened her eyes and saw a very quickly approaching ground. Crap! She flared her wings and tried to fly but nothing happened when she flapped her wings. Rina placed her hands in front of her face as she crashed onto a brown blob. Pain erupted all along her body. She knew she was trembling but couldn't feel anything over the pain. Rina bit her lip o keep from screaming. She seemed to fall into some sort of half aware state. She could vaguely hear shouts and also knew that her foot was on something that felt like warm noodles. After a few more moments of listening to people shout somewhere above her, Rina slipped into complete unconsciousness.

Well thats it for now. wow! I hope you guys enjoy it 'cuz it was a pleasure to write. also please review. i need to know all of my errors so i can fix them. course if you don't have criticsism reviewing is still quite welcome. Now i know I'm making this story go a little too fast but that was just to get through the boring part. [hey, at least with me the boring parts will be super small!] I promise for more detailed writing in the future as well as longer chapters. well maybe the longer chapters. depends on how much i feel like it. Well, bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A flutter's trouble

Allen Walker was not happy. He had finally gotten back home to the order with all of his friends only to find he was under suspicion for something he had no clue about. So to put it simply when he walked into the cafeteria that day had absolutely no inkling about what would happen. Or about the winged girl who fell from the sky. All he knew was that he had been happily placing his order when suddenly a loud BANG! Went off above the cafeteria. Allen looked up to see some sort of weird hole appear out of thin air. It was Black and White and kinda reminded him of something though he could not place it. Then there was a sudden flash of red and some girl with wings fell from the sky to crash right onto Kanda's table. Allen saw the angry look that came over Kanda's face. Allen looked and saw that the girl had her foot in Kanda's food. Uh oh... Behind him Allen knew Link was following his every move.

"Moyashi... why did you just use the ark to bring this red winged moyashi here?" Kanda's voice was dark and Allen knew he was in trouble.

"Um... as much as I would like to say I ruined your meal Kanda, that was not my work just now." Allen said as he looked down at the girl. He looked at her. She had startling red hair but what really drew his attention was the pair of wings on her back. What was she? She wasn't an akuma; his cursed eye would have activated had that been the case. Suddenly the girl shifted and gave a soft moan. Long eyelashes fluttered open to reveal huge crimson eyes. Slowly the girl lifted her head. Red eyes met his own pale eyes an dhe saw fear flicker through the girl as she seemed to wilt inwards on herself.

"W-who are you? W-where am I?" She asked. Allen was surprised at the steadiness of her voice. He could tell by her eyes that she was in a lot of pain. Suddenly her eyes seemed to glaze over and her small form slumped.

"Oi! What was that weird power surge that had Hevlaska screaming just now?" A voice asked and Allen turned to see a certain red head jogging up. Lavi's brow was crinkled in worry.

"I don't know, but a moment ago this girl just fell through a hole in thin air dropped onto Kanda's table," Allen said as he moved aside to allow a better view of the red headed girl.

"S-she's got wings!" Lavi cried out.

"Thank you for your impressive deduction bookman, however I do believe this a matter to be reported to Komui yes?" Link said from Allen's left side. Allen would have jumped if hadn't known he was there already. Link's voice could probably scare of the earl when he got mad at someone for doing something he considered dumb. He need not have said this however for at that moment Komui himself appeared. He could immediately tell something was up when he saw Lavi's face.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Some weird girl fell from the sky!" Kanda growled. "And she fell into my food," he added. Komui looked down at the table and Allen saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"Allen, open a gate to the infirmary. Link if you would be so kind as to carry her?" Komui said with authority. Allen nodded and softly hummed the song. Immediately the gate opened and Allen felt his spirits lift. He loved the ark. Beside him Link lifted the girl, careful to avoid too much shaking lest it put her through anymore harm. Komui turned to look at them. "Tell no one about this. We don't know if she is an enemy or not but if certain people hear then she's toast. Link, if you put this girl through any unnecessary pain I swear-"

"It will be as you command, I will not harm her. Though I think we are all being a bit too trusting if you ask me. She could be a Noah," Link said.

"She isn't," Allen said. "She has red eyes." He thought he might as well inform them that she wasn't a Noah. Otherwise Komui might try having her dissected or something.

"Red eyes? Are you sure?" Lavi asked. Now he looked terrified.

"Do you know something, apprentice bookman?" Link asked suspiciously.

"Yes but I think its best if I asked the Panda about it. He... didn't tell me all the details. I think that its best if I speak with him on this matter. He seemed afraid of them." And with that the apprentice bookman scampered off to find the bookman. Komui looked slightly worried but quickly put on a carefree grin.

"Well at least this keeps me from doing paperwork," Komui said. Link gave a disgusted sigh before walking through the gate. Allen followed.

Oi! i hope you like it! Sorry if the characters are a bit different from what they are supposed to be. i am no the greatest character studier but if some of you can give me some hints or maybe review a little on them i can try to improve.


End file.
